Things Happen
by Byakkoya no Musume
Summary: Things go a little differently with the Origin Pact. Can the group save Lloyd from doom at the hands of Mithos? Please, like any other story, reveiwm, don't care what, just do it.
1. Of Stones

Things Happen

"The one who possesses the right of summoning…" The grand Origin summon gazed upon Sheena's visage, she, in return, trembled in trepidation.

"…State your vow." For the first time in thousands of years, all seraphim casted confused glances.

"Origin" Sheena started, but soon held her tongue; she had pent up so much emotion during the past years of dismay, now that was ending. It was too much to handle at once, what would she say?

Sensing her confusion, the Origin continued. "…I shall try trusting humans one more time. For the sake of a where everyone lives as equals I, too, shall make my move."

Sheena stared in awe of the ancient being, gaining her composure she screamed to the high heavens "I have only one vow. To reclaim the world where everyone can live freely. A world where no one will die as a meaningless sacrifice! That's all I want."

Origin smiled and nodded "acknowledged….Summoner Sheena and Lloyd I shall lend you my power…" Lloyd and Sheena gave gratitude and stared at their new proof of pact. Lloyd received warning of a non-half-elf holding the sword and a new bond, he gladly took the message.

Genis ran over two the duo "We did it Lloyd! Now, we can use the Eternal—!" Mithos' Cruxis Crystal shot into Lloyd's chest. His legs gave out and he fell to the floor.

"What…is…?" Pain ran rampant through out his very being. Clutching his sides he tried to hold down the pain, a voice echoed in his head, 'I am running out of time…' Slowly Lloyd tried making his way to his a crouching position.

Genis stumbled over to the swordsman's position. "Don't come." The duel swordsman yelled at the small half-elf. 'I'll borrow your body…' the voice stated.

Lloyd's eyes widened in shock, "Mithos", screams irrupted from his throat as pain increased, the Cruxis Crystal was digging further into his chest, crimson droplets fell into a puddle on the floor.

He collapsed onto his side, "Lloyd!" Lloyd hazily recognized the voice of Kratos, who was attempting to walk, even after losing the majority of his mana to unleash the seal on the Origin.

Feebly, Lloyd attempted to reach out to his father; the exsphere on his right hand was glowing red. "…Dad…I c-can't." he mumbled. Finally, he fell into unconsciousness.

"Lloyd! I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen, if I had known I…I…." Genis held his lifeless friend in his arms, weeping into his chest.

Raine walked evenly to the pair, he motioned Genis to let her look at Lloyd. "It's too late now. The crystal is too deeply embedded, it kill him if we took it out right now."

It felt as all of Darris-Kharlan was crashing down around them, Kratos especially.

"I didn't try to drag you into this, you stupid boy. So why…why did you have to follow me!?" Kratos went down on his knees, attempting to hold himself together in front of everyone else. Yuan stood there in solitude, unable to comfort his friend.

Collette stood stone-cold as her longest friend laid their in pain, tears of sorrow cascaded down her face, yet she did not utter a single word or whimper.

"Come on, we mustn't remain here, we should go." Zelos murmured quietly, carrying Lloyd bridle-style out of the forest.

The walk to the hotel was a quiet one; no one understood what the duel swordsman's last words meant. Genis and Collette felt utterly accountable for what had happened to their best friend.

They had reached the hotel in relative silence, the receptionist held in a sharp gasp as the group entered the main room. She quickly escorted them into their rooms. Zelos set Lloyd down on one of the beds, and walked towards the door.

Soft groaning came from Lloyd, Zelos immediately ran over to the bed. He was becoming more worried by the second as Lloyd's face contorted in pain and confusion. Russet glassy eyes opened wearily to look into crystalline orbs.

"What…where am I?" Lloyd sat up, clutching his head.

"Woah…there, buddy. You gave us quite the scare there, you know." Zelos tenderly pressed Lloyd's shoulders back onto the pillows. The downed boy simply moaned in objection.

"I'll let the others know you were up, okay? So don't do anything stupid." Zelos stood up, brushed himself off oddly and walked out of the room.

'Argh! My head is killing me…wait…Mithos!!' The duel swordsman searched his mind for the blonde Seraphim.

'Yes?' came a pathetic reply.

'Why did you say you were running out of time? As long as you are an exsphere you can live forever…'

'While that may be true, Darris-Kharlan is leaving orbit quickly, I cannot stop…no…I will not stop until I get there, you may have your body back as soon as I am done.'

'…what if I refuse?' Lloyd felt like he as if he already knew the answer

'I will make you wish you had died, you ignorant fool! Better yet I will dispose of your soul and leave your consciousness in constant misery! After that, I will make you observe yourself killing your friends and family for all infinity!' Mithos screamed penetratingly.

Lloyd sighed, realizing he only had one option.

'I will agree on one condition: Don't you dare hurt my friends, if you do, I will force you out of me or I will die trying!' he affirmed condescendingly. He could feel Mithos' smirk like oil inside his mind.

'You have yourself a deal, boy…and by the way I will need to modify you so I can do what needs to be done.' Bewilderment met his words, though soon trepidation slowly enveloped him

'What are you going to do?' he prodded guardedly.

'Ah…make you into an angel of course! Heads up, this will hurt.' Mithos' childlike demeanor was really affecting Lloyd's nerves.

'Like Nebilheim you will, you Bast-arrgh!' He soon found like he was lying in a pool molting lava, he could barely keep a small whimper from escaping his lips.

Agonizingly he sat up in the bed, his back began to ache, his stomach was churning, and his head was pounding

He slowly wobbled over to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom, he wanted to reach out for help but his voice remained locked in his throat. He made short gasping sounds trying to get someone's attention.

Zelos and Kratos having the most acute hearing within the group heard struggle and rushed over to the struggling teen.

"Lloyd!" the duo both swore as the teen staggered to the stairs; his eyes were growing dull and dark. And his face was deathly pale, and sweat created sheen on his face.

Kratos was the first to react "Stupid boy! Stay where you are, I coming to get you!" He bolted up the stairs, the sickly teen collapsed in his arms. Zelos was up in an instant, casting any healing magic he knew of, Lloyd remained gasping and unaffected by the magic.

"Raine, Collette, Genis, we need help up here!" Zelos yelled down the stairs urgently; panic lacing each and every word.

The three bolted up the stairs, "what's wrong!?" came the immediate reply.

"It's Lloyd, he's…" the putrid stench of vomit permeated their noses. 'sorry guys…' was his only thoughts before darkness completely enveloped him

"We can't stay here any longer; I don't even know what's wrong with him!" Raine stated exasperated, she sat down at the kitchen table holding her head in her hands.

Kratos sat the other end of the table, slowly sipping coffee, placed it down on the table. "I say we go to Altessa, he may know what may be happening to Lloyd."

Okay guys, don't be mad! I was playing Tales of Symphonia and this happened. Hope you enjoyed,


	2. Of Tribulations

Okay on with the disclaimer: I solemnly swear (my ass off) that I do not own any aspect of Tales of Symphonia...Though I wish I did.

Enjoy, please don't forget to review. :)

* * *

Last Time:

"We can't stay here any longer; I don't even know what's wrong with him!" Raine stated exasperated, she sat down at the kitchen table holding her head in her hands.

Kratos sat the other end of the table, slowly sipping coffee, placed it down on the table. "I say we go to Altessa, he may know what may be happening to Lloyd."

* * *

Now:

Few days into the journey, Lloyd's condition continued to deteriorate. The broken shard had continued to burrow deep into Lloyd's chest, much to the dismay of the rest of the group, and he started to show early sings of Angel Toxicosis.

More frequently, fevers started racking the young swordsman's body and he became lucid only moments at a time. This whole turn of events was taking its toll on Genis' conscience; he became moody and reclusive from the group, and only talked when asked a question.

Kratos was becoming concerned that all together the group was falling apart. The Tethe'allens and the Sylvaranti were creating their own separate eating circles, each side ignoring the other.

"…K-Kratos…" much to his meager surprise, he swirled around to see Lloyd supporting himself against a tree.

"Lloyd, you should be back in bed. You will not do us any good if you are too weak to move." He chastised quietly.

"Kratos, you have to forget about me—there isn't much time. I…need to leave now!" These words confused Kratos; he opened his mouth for questioning, but snapped it shut seeing the complete seriousness on his son's face.

"And where exactly do you plan on going, hmm? And in that condition no less." While Kratos was trying to get answers without prying too much, he still felt that he needed to know what was going on.

"I need to go to…" Lloyd seemed uncomfortable with coming up with the answer, he instead mumbled, "…Kharlan"

Still catching the majority of his words, Kratos took how grave the situation was. "Mithos…" he seethed in anger, realizing who was responsible for his son's condition.

Eyes widened in shock as emotion drained away from Lloyd's face. "I must go…I must go…I must go…" Lloyd suddenly started droning on like a broken record player. Finally the rest of the group seemed to take notice of the ill swordsman.

Realizing that Lloyd had become a living doll, moods dropped down to new lows.

'This is entirely my fault, I shouldn't have held on to Mithos' crystal, if I had just let go…' Genis let that train of thought flow away with him as tears rolled down his cheek.

With glazed over eyes, Lloyd took one look over the camp and began walking away. Zelos was the first to notice the exit. "Bud…where are you going?" he jolted out of his seat to run after the boy. Lloyd continued to mumble, "I must go…I must go…to protect." Cold shivers had rushed down his spine as those two final words left his mouth.

"Zelos, stand back there is mana build up around him." Kratos stated sadly. Zelos could only stare in horror of the implications "…what?" the solemn question was answered by a tremendous force began encircling the boy's body.

A high pitched, pain-laden scream filled the night air…that meant only one thing: Lloyd was still in control. While that was good in its own right, it still meant that Lloyd could feel everything that was happening to him. Said boy had dropped down to his knees as his arms wrapped rigidly around his waist, panting heavily from the enduring torment.

"Kratos, we need to help him, he's in pain!" Collette cried out in anguish.

"Do you not think I already know that? You stupid girl!" Frustration and rage were apparent in the Seraphim's features.

"Calm down, Kratos, she is only worried about her friend!" Raine tried to calm the enraged father; however her words only made the situation worse.

Coldly, he replied, "You want _me_ to calm down, of all people? How can I calm down when MITHOS is trying to kill my only son! Not only that; all _I_ can do is sit here and watch as he screams in torment! So, don't you dare tell me to calm down." Nearing the end of his rant, a dull thud indicated that Lloyd had officially passed out; carefully Kratos picked up the teen and walked away from the camp.

"Kratos, where do you think you're taking him!" Raine yelled after him. "…away from you…" he replied shooting a fiery hot glare behind him.

Both Zelos and Sheena seemed to be in debate about something, until Kratos' final words were spoken.

Almost simultaneously, they both screamed out, "Wait!" both looked at each other in shock, though small smiles graced their features. "…We are going to come with you, you know? Bud won't be able to stand it without us, ain't that right Sheena?" he coyly smirked at the blush on Sheena's face.

Genis and Collette glanced sadly at the scene unfolding before them. They knew it was too late to save the bonds between the others, but they be damned if they let Lloyd perish in such a way.

"I wish to help save Lloyd!" Genis stated, determined to fix what he had done to his best friend.

"As do I." Collette stared on in fixed rigor.

Kratos eyed them all. Regal and Presea remained observant of the situation. Raine was seething in anger.

"I'm sorry, Genis and Collette. But you cannot come where we are going." Kratos stated cryptically as the trio turned to leave.

"Don't worry my pretty little angel. We will fix this, okay?" Zelos gave her a smile, yet Collette noticed it was somewhat forced. She stared directly into Zelos' eyes; a small frown marred her face. Zelos' smile slipped off his face realizing that she saw right through him.

'Zelos…' she thought quietly to herself. Collette gathered up her things and watched as Kratos, Zelos, Sheena, and Lloyd leave the encampment. She knew this was going to be the last time she saw them for a long time.

Chapter 2 is finished! W00TNESS


End file.
